Its To Late!
by AnyaHale
Summary: Someone leaves and someone comes to fill in       's place. Also       steals Nina's heart away from Fabian.
1. Chapter 1

**hope you guys like it! 10 reviews=Another Chapter :)**

**Fabian's POV:**

"Hey Nina I was wondering-", I was rudely interrupted by Patricia.

"Nina, can you help me with something", Patricia said.

She looked at me with her cute puppy dog eyes and left with Patricia.

"Fabian you blew it again", I said hitting my forehead over and over again.

"Fabian what are you doing", Amber asked sitting on my bed.

I sighed.

"You missed another chance to ask Nina out on a date didn't you", Amber said.

"Yeah Patricia-", I said interrupted again.

"I know same thing over and over but that's not why I'm here", She said.

"Mick said he had something to tell the house", she said.

"Oh", I said.

I followed her as we went down stairs to the common room.

Everyone was down there including Nina.

I sat by her until Patricia told me to get up.

I sat on the fireplace next to Jerome.

Finally Mick came in.

"Everyone I'm leaving for good", he said.

We all looked at each other confused.

"A college coach wants me to come to America to play on his soccer team", Mick said.

Mara looked like she was going to cry her heart out.

**Nina's POV:**

When Mick told us the news everyone looked at Mara.

I sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"Nina what am I going to do he's going to be on the other side of earth", she said bawling her eyes out into my new sweater.

"What if you Skype him I do that all the time with my Gran", I said.

Her endless bawling turned into a quiet sob.

She ran up to her dorm.

Mick looked at me with pain and sorrow.

After that I went to my dorm.

I found Amber crying into her pillow.

"Amber are you okay", I said sitting on her bed.

"I thought I was over him but I guess not", she said wiping away her tears.

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Maybe we should have a going away party for Mick", I said.

"Yeah", she said cheering up.

**Fabian's POV:**

After Mick told us the news I walked up to my dorm.

I saw he had already packed his stuff.

"When are you leaving?", I asked.

"Tonight at seven", he said disappointed.

"WHAT!", I said surprised.

"Aww Fabes gonna be sad when I leave", he said teasing me.

**Two hours later (7:00)**

"Bye mate i'll miss ya", Mick said giving me a slap on the back.

I almost fell over and knocked Nina and Patricia over.

"Hey watch it", Patricia said.

Everyone hugged Mick and he left.

Then Amber came rushing down the stairs.

"Wait what about the party!", she yelled.

"Sorry Amber we didn't expect him to leave so early", Nina said.

She sighed and slowly walked back up the stairs.

**I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW **

**10 reviews=Another chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**20 reviews=another chapter maybe even a bonus! :D**

**Also can you give me a girl name something awesome!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Nina's POV:**

"Amber are you okay?", I asked.

She cried even more.

Why do I get stuck with the drama queen.

I figured I couldn't help so I just keep quite.

Then there was a knock on my door.

I opened it and it was Fabian.

"Hey Fabian", I said smiling.

"Can I ask you something", Fabian said blushing like usual.

"I'll come out there", I said.

Once I closed my door Amber let out even bigger wail.

"So what is it?", I asked curious.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Well I..um", I stuttered.

"Dinner time!", Trudy yelled.

"Go ahead", I said depressed.

"Ugh you missed your chance again!", I said hitting my forehead.

"What's wrong with you?", Patricia said walking down stairs.

I ignored her and joined the rest of the house for dinner.

I sat by Nina then we all started eating.

The table was missing only two girls Mara and Amber.

Trudy made an exception for them to eat in there dorm as long as they don't make a mess.

We saw Trudy take two trays of food up.

Then we heard a tray clash to the floor.

"Ahhh Amber is gone", Trudy yelled.

Everyone dashed up the stairs.

There was a cold draft from the open window.

We all looked at each other.

"What is going on!", Victor bellowed.

"Victor, Amber is gone", Trudy said panicking.

"Everyone go to bed now!", Victor said.

Everyone scattered and were suddenly in bed.

**Nina's POV:**

After everybody was in bed he said that I would be assigned a new dorm mate.

Aw I'd actually would miss Amber though.

I lay in my bed drifting asleep until suddenly I heard a noise.

I looked around my empty room.

Nothing seemed strange.

I laid back down.

Then I heard a knock from downstairs.

I stepped out my room and saw Trudy walk to the door.

"_Welcome you must be..", she said trying to remember the boys name._

"_Daniel", A boy with shaggy dark blonde hair said._

**Oh now who is Daniel?**

**20 reviews=another chapter maybe even a bonus! :D**

**Also can you give me a girl name something awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**25 reviews=another chapter**

**Nina's POV:**

When I woke up it was awkwardly silent.

I missed Amber.

Then I heard laughter from a unfamiliar voice.

I got dress and went down stairs for breakfast.

Everyone was down stairs eating.

"Hey Nina", Fabian said patting the chair next to him.

I sat down by him.

Then Trudy came out with my plate.

"Victor has some news for you all", Trudy said.

"What did you do now", I groined looking at Alfie and Jerome.

"What we didn't do anything", Alfie yelled across the table.

"Everyone to the common room now!", Victor bellowed looking at us with disgust.

We all got up and went to the common room.

I saw the same boy in my dream, maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

"Since left we are taking in ", Victor said.

"Hi i'm Daniel or Danny", he said shaking my hand.

", is also from the U.S", Victor said.

After that Victor went back to his studies.

"Hi", he said to everyone.

**Daniel's POV:**

After Victor introduced me to the others I started settling in.

"Hey sweet you are going to be sharing a dorm with Fabian", Trudy the house mother said.

I nodded and unpacked my stuff.

_KNOCK!KNOCK!_

I saw a beautiful girl in the door way she had beautiful long wavy hair.

She had sparkling brown eyes.

"Hi i'm Nina", the girl said.

"Hi I'm Danny", I stuttered.

"I was hoping after you were done packing I could show you around", she said.

"Uh sure!", I said.

**Fabian's POV:**

I went to my dorm until I saw Nina talking to Danny.

I thought she liked me or I hoped she did.

"Hey Nina", I said happily giving her a

"Hey Fabes, by the way you've meet Fabian", she said to Danny.

"Hi", he said shaking my hand.

"Nina Mara needs your help!",Patricia yelled.

"Coming!", Nina said.

"Bye Danny bye Fabian", she said.

I waved goodbye Nina as she left.

"Isn't that Nina girl cute she's funny,cool, and don't forget hot", he said.

I was so angry I felt like I wanted to punch him.

**25 reviews=another chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hope you like it don't forget to review**

**also reminder at the bottom**

**Nina's POV:**

"Ahhh!", someone screamed.

I rushed out of bed and saw Patricia on the phone in front of my door.

"What are you yelling for", I said still sleepy.

"Joy is coming back!",she said jumping up and down.

"Oh", I said not surprised that she woke me up for this.

I walked back to my empty dorm and got dressed for my lessons.

After I was dressed I went down stairs for

breakfast.

"Anything about Amber?", I asked.

" we are to say nothing about the disappearance of miss Millington", Victor said scaring me.

I nodded and sat down.

Strange Fabian usually is down here before me.

Then I saw Daniel I waved at him.

He sat in Fabian's seat and started eating.

"So Nina can you show me around the school grounds", Danny asked.

"I'm sorry I promised I would come early for a make up test", I said rushing out the house.

He nodded in disappointment.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Fabian wake up were gonna be late", Jerome said shoving me so hard I fell out of bed.

"Ugh what time is it", I said looking at my alarm clock.

Dang it I'm gonna be late for my lessons.

I rushed and got my uniform on.

I bolted down the stairs and rushed through the doors.

Then from a distance I saw Nina.

"Nina!", I yelled waving to get her attention.

She waved back but not at me(Daniel).

I kept on walking.

~Its Too Late!~

"You all are dismissed", said.

We all got up and walked out.

"So Nina I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date", I stuttered.

"Wake up", Nina said shaking me.

I sat up in bed.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Why wouldn't I", I asked.

"You passed out in the hallway", she said concerned.

Then Trudy came in with a glass of water in her hand.

"Thank goodness your okay", she said.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out", she asked.

"I think", I said trying to remember.

~_**Flashback~**_

"Hey Alfie told me that you like Nina so I'm not gonna take her from you", Danny said.

"Yah thanks", I said not believing him.

"Let me guess you have trouble asking her out don't you", he said.

I nodded, right when I was about to leave he gave me something.

It was a small box.

"No i'm good", I said pushing it away.

"Fine I guess you won't have that date with Nina", he said.

Then suddenly my head started hurting the I blacked out.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Here have some water I'll ask Danny what happened", she said handing me the glass of water.

Then she left to find Danny.

**Nina's POV:**

I left Fabian's dorm and went hunting for Danny I wanted to make sure no one injured my Fabes.

I saw Danny reading a book on the couch in the common room.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Nina", he said.

"What happened to Fabian", I said raising my voice.

"I don't know he just collapsed", he said worried.

"I know your lying", I said crossing my arms.

"Okay I wouldn't to give you a present ,but I was scared so I asked Fabian to do it for me but he refused", He said.

I felt sorry for raising my voice.

"What was it that you wanted to give to me that was so important?", I said.

He grabbed his bag and ruffled though it a couple of times until he pulled out a small black box with silver decals on the rim.

He gave it to me just looking at it surprised me.

I opened it slowly with a delicate touch.

It was a beautiful necklace with a studded butterfly pendent.

**Daniel's POV:**

Nina was speechless.

Then I saw Fabian from the corner of my eye.

Part one is now complete.

(devious smile)

**I will be posting a new chapter everyday because it's my spring break. But I won't be posting Sunday(4/3/11),Monday(4/4/11), and Tuesday(4/5/11) I'll be in Canada yeah! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it **

**so sorry for late posting**

**NOW ENJOY! B)**

**Nina's POV:**

I was speechless; I walked out and saw Fabian.

"Fabian wait!", I yelled.

He just rushed back to his dorm and ignored me.

I looked down at the necklace. I felt so guilty.

Then I walked back to my dorm.

When I walked in I sat on my bed thinking Daniel or Fabian.

I mean Fabian has been there with me since the begging.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

It was just Trudy.

"Hello sweet Victor wanted me to tell you that you'll have a new dorm mate", Trudy said.

"Oh", I said still thinking about Fabian.

"Joy welcome back to your old room", Trudy said.

Joy came in and hugged me.

"Hi Joy", I said gasping for air.

"Sorry Nina but where's Fabian", she asked.

"He's in his dorm", I said with sadness in my voice.

She dashed out the door and ran to the boys dorm.

"JOY!", I heard Patricia yell down the hall.

"JOY'S HERE EVERYONE", Patricia yelled even louder.

**The Next Day**

**Fabian's POV:**

I never wanted to talk to Nina again.

At least my last love is here(Joy).

I got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Fabian", Nina said.

"What Nina", I snapped.

She was surprised.

"Can I please explain what happened", she said.

"Sure but lets talk outside", I said walking out the door.

**~Outside~**

"Fabian after you rushed down the hallway there was more", Nina said.

"Oh great", I said rolling my eyes.

"No! I mean that Danny tried to kiss me but I pushed him away, then I told my heart belonged to another", Nina said crying.

I felt so sad for yelling at her.

**Nina's POV:**

**~daydream~**

_Im glad Fabian knows at least half of what went on that night. _

_I mean he knows the part about when Daniel tried to kiss me, but he doesn't know that Daniel hit me._

"Nina_.._NINA!", Fabian yelled trying to get my attention.

"What's wrong? you seem a little frightened", Fabian said.

"NO", I said quickly, "Just a little tired".

"Oh", he said.

We walked back inside and finished breakfast.

"Nina can I walk you to school", Fabian asked.

"Sure", I said.

We started walking towards school.

"Somethings wrong Nina just tell me", he said.

"What happened", He kept asking.

"Did he try to hurt you", Fabian asked worried.

I nodded and tears started to run down my cheek.

"Nina what did he do to you!", Fabian said with rage in his voice.

**Hope you guys like it sorry for posting so late and please REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Next day**

**Daniel's POV:**

I woke up to a slap on my face.

"Ouch what was that for", I said getting up.

"You did the wrong thing!", she yelled at me with rage.

"Well you haven't even made your move yet", I snapped back.

"Look no one is in the house except Nina and Fabian", she said.

"All you need to do is do an Im sorry act and slip this in Nina's drink", she said handing me a small glass bottle.

"Joy are you trying to kill her!", I yelled worried.

"Shush keep your voice down and no it won't kill her", she said.

"Then what does it do", I asked.

"Just knocks her out for a couple of hours", she said shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded and went to Nina's room.

**Fabian's POV:**

Nina and i were lip locked until we heard a knock at the door.

Nina opened it; Danny was at the door.

"Can I talk to you in private", he said looking at me.

"I'd rather not", I said.

"Fabian its okay", Nina said.

"I'll be right outside if you need me", I said leaving the room.

They were in there for a while but all I heard was muffled talking.

I assumed she was fine.

Then suddenly I heard daniel yell "TRUDY!".

I rushed through the door. Nina was hanging limp from Daniels' arms.

**Nina's POV:**

Suddenly I was talking to Daniel until blackness came over my body and took over.

I heard voices like Fabian's and Trudy.

But I couldn't speak or even move.

I didn't see anything either.

"Nina,NINA!", Fabian yelled.

"Fabian can you here me", I yelled.

Nothing.

Fabian's POV:

"What did you do", I said grabbing his shirt.

"Nothing J..", He stopped and looked at Joy.

"I mean Jerome gave me a bottle so that Nina could have a better night of sleep", he said.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 7**

**Daniel's POV: **

"What did you do?" Fabian yelled at me.

"No stop yelling and let's get her to the hospital", Trudy panicked.

Fabian gently picked up Nina's motionless body.

We all followed him down stairs as Trudy called a cab.

Finally the cab pulled up and Fabian gently put her in the cab.

Then we watched the cab take off.

**Later on**

"It's ten o'clock you all know what that means I should be able to hear a pin drop!", Victor bellowed.

**The Next Day**

**Daniel's POV:**

The next day I woke up to Fabian and Patricia's loud conversation.

"I'M GOING", Patricia yelled.

"SHUT UP", I yelled at both of them.

"I think Fabian should go see Nina", Jerome said.

I got up and left I couldn't stand any more talking.

"Finally you do something right ",Joy said crossing her arms.

"Leave me alone!", I snapped.

I saw Patricia and Jerome walk out of our room.

Fabian was rustling through my drawers and then my back pack.

"Hey what are you doing?", I said with rage.

"You did something to Nina and got Jerome in trouble for something he didn't even do!", He said yelling at me.

Suddenly he found the bottle as he through my empty book bag across the room.

"What's this then", He asked.

I was speechless.

**Fabian's POV:**

Daniel was speechless.

"You want be needing this ", Victor said snatching the bottle out my hand.

I couldn't call for help: nobody was at home.

"Next time I have to save you", Victor started.

"I know", Daniel responded quickly.

"Now say anything and will be permently enrolled in the hospital",Victor said.

I nodded and said nothing.

"Who are you?",I asked scared out of my mind.

"Fabian lets call a truce", Daniel said not making eye contact with me.

I didn't respond.

"Look Fabian I need your help", He said shivering with fear.

**Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW and ….. O.O if you have any questions ask me!v (well duh!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys Im so so so so so so so so so sorry i haven't been updating at all but here it is. SO ENJOY also check out my other STORIES!**

**Fabian's POV:**

"Who are you?", I asked somewhat scared.

"Im Nina's brother", Daniel said.

"How I thought Nina was an only child", I asked not believing him.

"I was born a year and nine months before Nina. A guy named Rufus wanted to kill us both because he knew once we were older one of us would be _the chosen one_. The year passed until Nina was born. The years passed with no problems. Nina's ninth birthday had just passed and she was staying with our grandmother. I was in the car with our mother and father. I was asleep in the back seat then I heard screaming. So I got out the car and ran for help. Once I got back the car was gone and the mess had been cleaned up.", Daniel said a little shaky towards the end.

I was speechless.

"You have to promise not to tell Nina though she's already going through enough", He said with sadness in his voice.

"Fine", I said.

**Later on by the Hospital**

I was in a local restaurant by the hospital picking up some lunch and a snack for Nina.

"Hello sir what would you like", the woman asked me.

"Uh fish and chips with a side of biscuits", I ordered.

"That'll be £4.10", she said giving me the bag.

I gave her the money and left. Then walked about a block and entered the hospital. I walked in and saw Trudy.

"Hello dear", she said greeting me.

"Hi where's Nina", I asked.

"I'll take you to her also she was asking for you when I saw her", Trudy said leading me into a lift.(British word for elevator). After a walking down a series of halls we finally got to Nina's room. I walked in alone but she was asleep.

**Nina's POV:**

I was pretending to be asleep so I could have some me time instead of taking non-stop pills.

"Nina", I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Fabian.

"Fabian!", I said excited.

**Sorry i had to stop there something happens next that is a big shocker.**

**Also Don't forget to read my other stories. **


End file.
